Sailor Star Scout of Light
by HeyWait
Summary: What if there was another scout? What if she was in love? With her older brother? But does he feel the same way?


What if there was another scout? What if she was in love? With her older brother? But does he feel the same way?

A Moon Star is Born:

**FIGTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT-a black haired girl dressed in white and yellow furiously high kicked a creature like woman**

**WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT-the same black haired girl in a school uniform gave a small smile and covered her sleeping older brother who fell asleep on the couch, waiting for her to come home.**

**NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT-the black haired girl was running down the street, hoping to make it to her blonde friend's side on time.**

**SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR STAR-the black haired girl in a sailor suit spun around as she transformed. **

**SHE WILL NEVER TURN HER BACK ON A FRIEND-the black haired girl stood in her apartment, looking sadly at her furious brother who was refusing to let her leave. She bowed her head, tears fell from her face, and she ran.**

**SHE IS ALWAYS THERE TO DEFEND-the same black haired girl stood protectively in front of a blonde haired girl wearing an almost identical sailor suit.**

**SHE IS THE ONE ON WHOM WE CAN DEPEND-the black haired girl gasped as she dropped the kitchen phone and ran from the building, ignoring her brothers shout as he passed her on the street.**

**SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR…the black haired girl looked up, completely defiant.**

**SAILOR VENUS!-a girl with long blond hair in an orange sailor suit appeared.**

**SAILOR MERCURY-a blue haired girl in a blue sailor suit appeared.**

**SAILOR MARS-a black haired girl in a red sailor suit appeared.**

**SAILOR JUPITER-a brown haired girl in a green sailor suit appeared.**

**SAILOR MOON-another blonde hair girl in a red and blue sailor suit appeared.**

**YOU CAN SEE THE POWER ARE SO NEW TO HER-the black haired girl gasped as she was surrounded in a blinding light.**

**SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR STAR-the black haired girl spun around, just dodging a powerful blast from the enemy.**

**FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT-the black haired girl looked sadly in her room but climbed out her bedroom window. Her duty to her princess was more important than her brother who would worry until when or if she managed to come home.**

**WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT-the black haired girl was holding onto her brother's arm, glaring jealously at another girl.**

**WHEN THE SAILORS GET TO HELP FIGHT-the five sailor scouts surrounded the blonde, giving her their power as she transformed, now wearing a long white dress with a crescent moon on her forehead.**

**SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR STAR-the black haired girl stood on top of a tall building, wearing her sailor suit, overlooking Japan.**

**SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR STAR-the black haired girl dressed in her sailor suit, spun around surprised and looked into the shocked eyes of her brother.**

**SHE IS THE ONE….STAILOR STAR-the black haired girl covered her eyes as a bright light covered over her.**

A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization ruled by green Serenity. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl. To conquer the moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the negaverse. Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the imperial silver crystal and crescent moon wand.

"Only this crystal wand and imperial crystal can combat the power of the negaforce. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed! But most of all, you must protect our dear princess Serena, understand?" the queen of the moon, Serenity, said to her two talking cat advisors.

"Yes," Luna, a black cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead, and Artemis, a white cat with a golden crescent moon on his forehead said. Frozen in moon beam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to them all, the queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, must find the princess so she will at last be safe. And so our story begins.

In an apartment building of Juuban Tokyo, a young girl was waking up. This girl was fourteen years old with long black hair that fell in light waves to her waist, her eyes were a dark warm brown. She was completely warm and in comfort. When she looked up, she realized why. Her older twenty two year old brother had snuck into her bed while she slept again. His skin was darker than hers, and his hair was a dark brown, and when he opened his eyes sleepily, he bore the same dark eyes as hers.

"Derek, what are you doing in my bed again?" Jaden asked her older brother.

"You're warm," he said simply, burying his head in a B size breasts. Jaden's eyes widened and her face turned red. What her brother never knew was that she'd been crushing on him since she was ten years old, but she knew he would never return those feelings. Maybe if they weren't siblings she'd have a chance, but the problem was that she might have never met him if they weren't siblings. If she ever had the chance to see what would have happened if they weren't siblings, she wasn't sure if she would take that chance.

Jaden, face flushed, shrieked and pushed him off her. Her brother had taught her self-defense lessons ever since she was young so she was strong enough to push him off the bed and he sprawled out on the floor. Derek sat up, rubbing his head while Jaden ran around the room, grabbing her uniform from the closet and rushing to the bathroom across the hall.

Derek shook his head, a grin playing on his lips before he got ready for work. He was a doctor at the local hospital.

When Jaden walked out from the bathroom, she wore plain white socks, a knee length blue skirt, and a white shirt with a red ribbon on her chest. Her hair was brushed and pulled into a long braid with two strands surrounding her face.

"Hey, you need a lift to school?" Derek asked as she made toast.

"No thanks," Jaden said, taking a bite of her toast. "If I run I'll make it. Bye Derek, have a good day at work, be safe." She said, slipping on her black shoes and sticking the toast in her mouth so some hung out, she grabbed her bag and put her hand on the doorknob when Derek kissed her cheek from behind. She blushed again.

"Be safe," he smirked and she ran out in a hurry.

It wasn't long before she reached the school and started talking with her blonde haired best friend. They've been friends since they were five and met on their first day of kindergarten. Jaden didn't know why, but she always felt drawn to the blonde haired girl who became like a sister to her. Serena, her blonde haired blue eyed friend was the only one who knew about her crush and she accepted, even encouraged her.

"Did you hear there's a new sailor v video game out?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I heard it was really fun," Jaden said.

"Serena," there red haired teacher said from behind them. "You need more studying and less TV. There isn't any excuse for failing this exam," she handed Serena her test paper that had a 30 on it and gave Jaden's hers which had a 90 on it. Her brother always made her study. She wasn't an A student, more like a B student.

"I failed? How can that be?" Serena asked shocked.

"Have your mother sign this and return it to me," Miss Haruna said.

"Oh, Serena," Jaden sighed as the girl wailed.

Not long after school, Jaden was looming over Serena who sat on the street with their other friend, brown haired Molly. "Aw, chill out Serena." Molly said. "It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world of something."

"But Molly," Jaden said. "You're forgetting for you, it's one lousy test but for Serena, she's always getting bad grades so it's not just something to brush off."

"When my mom finds out I flunked this test, she'll ground me and cut my allowance and I won't get to play the new Sailor V game," Serena whined when the school nerd, Melvin, popped up.

"Hey Serena, I heard about your test. Want me to be your tutor?" Melvin asked hopefully. Jaden sighed Melvin would never understand that Serena didn't like him like him like that.

"Bout as much as a toothache," Serena muttered.

"You're such a dweeb, Melvin," Molly said. "She doesn't need a tutor. She needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this," then she was hit with an idea. "Tell your mom you're at my house studying!"

"Yeah, that'll work until she gets home," Jaden huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're going shopping?" Melvin asked. "What's more important than your grades? Look, I didn't study and I only got a ninety five. How will I ever be able to explain this to my parents?" Jaden's eye ticked. She'd study hard for that test and got a ninety he didn't study at all and got a ninety five. How was that fair? Then again, she had Derek looming over her the entire time which was a distraction itself.

"Do we care?" Molly asked as Serena wailed.

"Maybe he's right," Serena wailed.

"What?" Molly asked. "We're going shopping! By the time you get home, your mom will have forgotten all about that dumb test."

"Do you really think so?" Serena asked.

"I'm sure it's a possibility," Jaden said.

"I saw some major awesome boots on sale," Molly said.

"We can get ice cream," Serena said.

"And then shop some more," Jaden finished.

"Can we look for some earrings?" Serena asked.

"Good idea," Molly said. "We can go to my mom's jewel store. She's got some major cool stuff. I mean wicked cool!"

"Oh, I could use some new pink barrettes form hair," Serena smiled.

"Maybe I could get a necklace," Jaden decided.

"Oh, she's got all kinds of great things!" Molly said. "You gotta see it! It'll blow you away. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, all kinds of stuff, even some rhinestones.

"Rhinestones! I love them!" Serena squealed.

"We'll let's hurry up and go," Jaden said and the three schoolgirls' walked away.

"Serena, beautiful, but a shopaholic," Melvin laughed nervously.

Elsewhere, somewhere dark an evil, a red headed queen sat on her throne, waving her hands over a floating orb on a floating scepter in front of her. "The oracle says it's time to attack the other dimension to unleash the power of the negaverse!" Queen Beryl announced.

"Yes, yes," her minions in front of her said.

"But to do so, I shall require energy," Queen Beryl said. "Yes, a great deal of energy. We shall get it from the planet Earth. So Jadeite, present yourself and tell me of your progress then," a young blonde haired man appeared before the queen.

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Jadeite bowed. "As we speak, my servant Morga is on the other side preparing to gather energy. The humans are weak and helpless and they will yield to our will, and then nothing will stand in the way of the great Negaerse."

"Do not fail me, Jadeite. I need their energy," Queen Beryl said.

"Yes, my queen," Jadeite bowed.

At the jewelry store, it was completely busy, barely any room to move around. "Come on in!" Molly's mom yelled into a megaphone. "Everyone's welcome! Make me an offer!" she shouted as her daughter and two friends walked in.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"I've never seen it so busy," Jaden said amazed.

"Welcome ladies!" Mrs. Baker shouted to the crowd. "Here's your chance to owe diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and a whole lot more!"

"I don't get it, my mom's sure acting strange," Molly said.

"Stranger than I'd ever seen her," Jaden said.

"What'd she put in her coffee in this morning?" Serena asked.

"Today only, everything in the store is ninety percent off! Please feel free to try on anything!" Mrs. Baker shouted. Jaden's eyes widened. Ninety percent off! _And surrender your frantic energy to Queen Beryl and the Negaverse! For I am Morga, loyal disciple to the negaverse and my jewels will drain away all our energy," _Mrs. Baker thought with a smirk.

Elsewhere, in a dark room, Jadeite was collecting the energy, making a glowing green orb. _You have done well, Morga. _Jadeite thought. _So much greed…so much energy…Queen Beryl will be most pleased. Feed the Negaverse, foolish humans! Queen Beryl will soon triumph. Prepare them, Morga, for her triumphant arrival. Hahahahaha!_

"Mama?" Molly asked, Mrs. Baker jumped surprised and turned to 'her' only child and daughter.

"Oh, Molly, what a surprise!" Mrs. Baker exclaimed, turning to face the three teenage females.

"Serena, Jaden, and I came to see some…" Molly was interrupted by Serena.

"Rhinestone jewelry!" Serena exclaimed.

"Or any jewelry really, I'm just looking," Jaden smiled.

"Rhinestones?" Mrs. Baker asked. "Ha!" she laughed. "Don't be silly now, girls. Help yourself to some diamonds instead! There are plenty to go around."

"Diamonds?" Serena and Jaden asked.

"Why yes, any friend of Molly deserves nothing but the best." Mrs. Baker said.

"I can't believe this!" Serena squealed. "I totally can't believe this!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Baker," Jaden smiled, giving her a small bow in respect.

At the counter, "Here," Mrs. Baker said, showing them a ring with a huge diamond. Jaden's eyes nearly fell from her head by how wide her eyes were at how big it was. "Serena, would you like to try on this ring?"

"Wow, would I?" Serena squealed again.

"It's a flawless twenty carat diamond, for you, ten dollars," Mrs. Baker said, smiling.

"Twenty carats, _ten dollars!" _Serena, Jaden, and Molly cried, getting the attention of every woman in the store. The three girls were shoved aside as a large woman pushed herself to the counter.

"MINE!" the fat woman shouted. Serena, Molly, and Jaden had to crawl in between people's legs before finally getting out of the large crowd.

"This is way weird," Molly said.

"You're right about that," Jaden sighed, rubbing her bruised ribs where some lady had kicked her.

"What's up with your mom?" Serena asked. "I've never seen her like this before,"

"I don't know but I'm worried," Molly said.

"This place is totally wacko." Serena sighed, walking out of the jewelry store. Jaden winched and rubbed her sore spot on her ribs.

"Well I guess I better go to," Jaden sighed, waving goodbye to Molly and walking her way home, passing Serena who was staring at a Sailor V poster.

A few minutes later, Jaden had made her way home and was currently closing the door behind her. "Derek?" she called, slipping off her shoes.

"In here," Derek called from the kitchen. Jaden leaned down to put her bag on the couch and winched, rubbing her ribs as Derek left the kitchen, wiping his hands on a hand towel. He wore black slacks and a white button up shirt, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Hi, Derek," Jaden said, turning around. She tried to hide her pain but her winch from the fast movement didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked concerned.

"Of course, see?" Jaden straightened up and pointed at her fake smiling face.

"_Sure _you are," Derek rolled his eyes. Jaden shrieked as Derek picked her up bridal stand and dropped her on the couch, only to straddle her hips. Jaden's face went pink.

"Get off me!" Jaden protested but Derek ignored her and pushed her shirt up just under her bra, showing her pale skin, flat stomach, and a large purplish bruise on her right side. Jaden's face flushed as he gently touched the bruise and she hissed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was a mess at Molly's mom jewelry store. Some kind of sale and the women were going crazy. Molly, Serena, and I had to climb under the crowd to get out and I got kicked." Jaden explained closing her eyes embarrassed as his fingers gently grazed over the bruise.

She gasped out as Derek pressed a kiss to the bruise. "Derek," she whined, face flushed and sweating. Derek ignored her and reached into his emergency medical bag under the couch. He pulled a small jar out and gently rubbed the bruise salve on it.

"Don't worry this should heal it up quite nicely. Your ribs aren't broken, just bruise, so a few days should be good enough." Derek said, caressing the salve into her skin.

"Derek!" Jaden whined as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well, I guess I'll go finish dinner," he grinned, climbing off her and journeyed into the kitchen. Jaden sat up glaring and pushing her shirt down. Now, you see, how was she supposed to know if he truly liked her the way she liked him. He'd do something like that and then just leave. She huffed and smoothed out her skirt, stomping off to her room for some rest.

Derek watched her go from the kitchen and smirked as he cooked. He enjoyed bothering his younger sister like that. But someday, who knows, maybe it'll progress some. Now…if only he could find out how she felt about him. Maybe one of her friends knew something.

At the jewelry store, "Something's wrong. I feel very strange," a brown haired woman groaned, all the women in the shop were getting weaker and weaker.

"Oh, mercy me, I feel as I'm going to fain…" she fainted, falling to the ground, the lady who had pushed Serena, Molly, and Jaden for the ring. Her beaded necklace broke and scattered. Molly gasped, looking as one by one, the customers fainted.

"Mama, I'm scared. What's happening to all your customers?" Molly asked her mother who stood with her back to Molly. "Mama?" she asked, but her mother just started to laugh, a cruel high evil laugh.

"I'm not your mother, Molly dear," Morga smirked. She slowly turned to reveal a face that was not her mothers. The woman started to laugh and Molly shrieked terrified.

In Jaden's room, she collapsed on her bed. Stupid older brothers, completely stupid. She huffed and curled up on her bed and her eyes fluttered close, her brother would wake her for dinner. As she started drifting off to dreamland…she seemed to be somewhere else. She was standing, more like floating through the air, smoke or fog twirled around her at knee height, she couldn't see much but that was when there was a glow. A shining five pointed star with a black ribbon that looked like a chocker necklace appeared in front of her.

"What is this?" Jaden asked amazed, it looked so familiar.

"I've been waiting for you, Jaden," a feminine voice said…coming from the star. Jaden's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" Jaden shrieked. "…and how are you talking? Or floating?"

"You are the chosen one," the star continued. I've been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I have always been within you, since your birth and waiting until it was time for you to know your destiny."

"My destiny?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, you are the sailor scout of the stars."

"What does that mean?" Jaden cried. Can't you ever answer my questions?"

"You are Sailor Star and your friends Molly and maybe Serena are in big trouble," the star said.

"What do you mean?" Jaden snapped to attention. Her friends were more important than learning what this wacko necklace was talking about.

"Sailor Star, sworn to defend the princess of the moon." The star explained. "Powerful evil forces have appeared here on earth and I can help you fight them. You are Sailor Star, you must protect the people of earth and fight evil whenever it confronts you. This is what you were born to do."

"Man, I've heard everyone was born for a reason but…is mine really to defend the people of earth? How is that possible? This is just like an anime," Jaden huffed.

"Maybe, but this is true," the star said. "Now, if you want to save your friend, repeat after me, STAR PRISM POWER!"

"Okay, but if I find out you'll lying, I'll get revenge," Jaden said. She raised her right hand above her head. In the real world, Jaden mumbled them in her sleep, clutching her pillow. Jaden shot awake sitting up in her bed and shouted those words. She gasped, putting a finger on the star that now resided around her neck. She was lifted off her bed in a spiral of brightly colored lights. Her clothes washed off her body as if they were never there, only to be replaced by others.

She wore wrist length white silk gloves and yellow golden like thin bracelets, with a white leotard with barely any sleeves. There was a large yellow bow on her chest with a small blue broach. On her bottom was a yellow thigh length skirt with a layer of blue material under it just showing. There was another smaller yellow bow tied on the back of her skirt, with knee length yellow boots. A golden tiara with a topaz stone in the center, the necklace was wrapped firmly around her neck. Her black hair was in a tight high ponytail, tied back tightly with a yellow bow.

"What happened?" Sailor Star gasped, looking in her mirror. "This is insane!"

"Jaden, are you alright?" Derek asked, knocking on her door.

Jaden gasped, "My brother, I can't let him see me like this,"

"Jaden," Derek opened the door and gasped. Inside, the room was empty, the window was open and the curtains fluttered in the breeze. Derek walked over and leaned out looking around. He narrowed his eyes when his sister was nowhere to be found. That girl was so dead, he thought, closing the window.

As soon as he left the room, Sailor Star sighed, clinging to the bottom of the balcony just above her window, her legs slung up or else they would have hung in the window.

Sailor Star dropped back onto her balcony before quickly climbing down. Somehow, she tripped and fell off the balcony on the second floor but managed, with quite some agility she didn't know she possessed, landing on her feet.

"That's the agility of a sailor scout," her necklace said calmly, speaking with her in her mind so no other could hear.

At the jewelry store, Sailor Star had managed to sneak him the back and was hiding behind a pillar, to see what was going on. "Somebody, please help me!" Molly wailed, she was tugging on the woman's hand that held her by her neck up against the wall.

Sailor Star was about to attack, not able to watch her friend begging for help and doing nothing, when a voice rung out, "Let her go," the figure of a girl stood in the open doorway.

"What's that?" Morga asked, turning to the door.

"I said let her go!" the girl repeated.

"And who are you?" Morga shouted.

"Who is she?" Sailor Star asked quietly.

"I don't know," her star answered in her mind.

Um…well, my name's…" the girl stuttered. A crescent moon came out of the clouds and the light revealed a young girl about her age or so in a similar outfit. She seemed to have gotten her courage. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say, on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor Star stared, still hidden was unsure what to make of this new girl.

"Sailor Moon?" Morga asked. "Never heard of you, and I'm sure I never will again. Arise, my children, and serve the great power that is the negaverse!" The people in the shop that was unconscious, slowly stood and walked towards the girl. Sailor Moon fell back as Morga attacked and was slammed into a pillar.

"That hurt!" Sailor Moon wailed. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

"What is she doing?" Sailor Star hissed under her breath.

"You must fight this evil monster, or the whole universe could cease to exist!" a voice shouted but Sailor Star couldn't tell where it was from.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Sailor Moon wailed.

"Fine, I'll send you there for good!" Morga announced, running at Sailor Moon. Sailor Star didn't know what came over her. One minute, she was watching, the next, she was using a well-aimed self-defense kick to hit the woman in the jaw, just as a rose pierced itself in the pillar, brushing against Sailor Star's boot as it did so.

"Now who might you two be?" Morga demanded. On the high window, a black haired man wore a tuxedo, a top hat, and a white mask covering his eyes.

"You can call me…Sailor Star," Jaden said, the breeze ruffling her already too small skirt.

"And I am Tuxedo Mask," the man on the window said. Jaden cocked her eyebrow, seriously? He couldn't have been more created than that. "Sailor Moon, you may have a protector in Sailor Star, but you need to look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny,"

"But I don't want to be a warrior!" Sailor Moon wailed, starting to cry. Sailor Star clapped her hands over her ears, the crying was loud and seemed to be magnified, the zombie like people fell unconscious.

"Stop that hideous crying!" Morga wailed, seeming to be in pain.

"Sailor Moon," the same voice from earlier said. "Quickly, throw your tiara and then say MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"What for, Luna?" Sailor Moon asked. "What good is that gonna do?"

"Just do it!" 'Luna' shouted.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and Sailor Star ducked just as she threw it, shouting those words. Morga cried as she was sliced in half, the tiara hitting her middle.

"I did that?" Sailor Moon asked surprised.

"I shall return…" Morga wailed as she was destroyed, turning into moon dust. Her remains blew in the breeze.

Elsewhere, the energy ball Jadeite had been collecting vanished, returning to those it had been taken from. "What?" Jadeite snarled. "The energy…someone will pay dearly for this," he said darkly.

In the jewelry store, "You have done well girls," Tuxedo mask said. "And now, Molly's mother and all the other women are free. Others will test you. Do not be afraid, for I will fight with you."

"That was weird," Sailor Star huffed before leaving the love struck girl.

Sailor Star ran for about two minutes before stopping at a random alley and de-transforming. The only thing that physically tied her to Sailor Star was the necklace she still wore that seemed slightly darker than it was when she was transformed.

Jaden walked home and was there in a few minutes. She sighed and climbed up the fire escape on the side of the building. Once she reached her floor, she struggled before managing to stretch far enough to climb on her balcony on the other wall of the building.

Sighing relieved that she managed to get home alright she pushed her window open and climbed into her dark room. Funny, she didn't remember having time to turn the lights off.

Just as she closed the window and pulled the curtains shut, the light flickered on behind her. Jaden jumped surprised and quickly turned. Derek stood leaning against her closed door, head bowed, hand on the switch, his other arm crossed over his chest, apparently waiting for her to come home.

"Um…hi…Derek," Jaden smiled, waving weakly.

"Where have you been?" he asked no emotion in his voice.

"Um…I was at Molly's," Jaden said quickly. "She had a problem…with homework…so I went to help,"

"You climbed out your window…for homework," Derek repeated.

"Yes," she quickly nodded. He straightened up and walked over to her, head still bowed.

Derek grabbed her chin and raised his head so their identical brown eyes were looking at the other. "Look me in the eye and tell me what you're saying is true,"

Jaden bit back her guilt, never lied before to her brother, and said the truth, "I was at Molly's," she repeated. He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Ok, but next time tell me," he said. "I was worried,"

"I will," Jaden nodded, but she had a horrible feeling in her stomach that this may not be the first time she would have to sneak out.

The next morning, Jaden had woken up to her brother in her bed again, nuzzling her neck. Although more tired than usual, she forced herself to get dressed for school on time and ran to school.

At the school, Jaden had her head resting on her desk for a few extra minutes of sleep. Serena stumbled in a few minutes later and put her head down on her desk next to Jaden's to sleep.

"Serena, Jaden, you're not gonna believe this but my mom and I had the strange dream last night. That we were attacked by this hideous monster, and that these two beautiful warriors named Sailor Moon and Sailor Star saved us!" Molly exclaimed.

"What?" one of their friends behind them exclaimed. "Are you kidding? I had the same dream." Molly gasped surprised.

"Yeah, me too," one of their other friends said.

"That's weird…very weird," Molly said. "Serena, Jaden, isn't that the weirdest?"

"Sleep," Jaden mumbled into her arms.

"Hey, you guys, could you please keep it down?" Serena asked tiredly. "I was up late last night and I need just a little bit more sleep," she yawned. "Good night," Serena and Jaden peacefully slept on, exhausted from their adventure last night, unaware that they shared the same destiny.


End file.
